


lost love is sweeter when it's finally found

by sanderdriesen



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, OH TO BE HIIRAGI, fast burn??, good night kisses on the cheeks, two forehead kisses for hiiragi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderdriesen/pseuds/sanderdriesen
Summary: "I really like you, you know?""I didn't."
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Kudos: 34





	lost love is sweeter when it's finally found

When the words slipped past his mouth, he knew he can never take it back.

_You too were inlove with Yuuki, weren't you?_

Shizusumi has been careful, never saying anything that'll put their friendship at risk, especially now that it's just the two of them, (Mafuyu having his own band and friends to be busy with, not having a lot of time to meet up with the two of them), so when he saw the confusion or shock (he doesn't know at this point) morphing Hiiragi's expression, he knew he somehow messed up.

And Shizusumi hasn't been good with words, so he resumed their walk again but taking a glance once in a while to make sure Hiiragi was still following, none of them spoke for several minutes.

They've reached Hiiragi's house before his, they stood a good feet away from each other, the lights outside wasn't turned on, indicating that no one was home.

"Shizu, I really like you, you know?" came after a deadbeat of silence, even the neighbors usual bickering in their own houses weren't heard.

"I didn't." was his stupid answer. He turned forward but didn't left from where he stood, his own house was just a couple of houses away, his back now towards Hiiragi, he heard him groaned, a bit louder than necessary

"You're stupid, Shizu." he felt Hiiragi moved, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, golden eyes were staring up at him.

"I like you," Hiiragi repeated. "and Yuuki, I just idolised him, and I still do, but I didn't like him like how I like you."

"So, what do you say?" Hiiragi filled in the silence once again, he didn't knew a minute had passed and he haven't said anything.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said that earlier, it was stupid of me." He broke the eye contact, unable to look at those sparkling eyes for longer or he might tear up.

"Yeah, I also just said you're stupid."

"Sorry for assuming things."

"It's okay."

"Sorry-"

"You're really gonna say everything but not a respond to my confession, Yagi-san?" Hiiragi smirked, a faint blush painted on Shizu's cheeks.

"Fuck off," a chuckle, and then soft mumble, "I really like you, too."

"Good," Hiiragi sighed out in relief. "Now, I guess I owe Uenoyama some cash."

"Uenoyama knows?"

"Well, he's caught me staring longer than intended at you every practice break."

"And what's the money for?"

"We were betting on who'd confess first, he said me and I said you, but I didn't realised you were dumb at this, Shizu."

"Fuck off," Shizusumi all but muttered.

"I've been told," Hiiragi laughed, and Shizusumi felt like there has heen a weight lifted off his shoulders. He smiled in return. When the laughing has died down, they glanced over the empty house in front of them.

"I think you already know what this means."

"Of course." They walk towards Yagi's household, Hiiragi snaked an arm around Shizusumi's waist and in return Shizusumi draped his own around Hiiragi's shoulders, bott relaxing into the contact even when they'd arrive at his house in less than five minutes.

They had dinner with his mother, studied a little, copied each others homeworks, they watched a bit of TV, some music show was playing, Hiiragu then played eith hus guitar and sang for a good 30 minutes, Shizu admiring him, then they finally took their baths and settled down on the bed.

Hiiragi leaned in and gave Shizusumi a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"A good night kiss, Shizu." Hiiragi said matter-of-fact, he didn't moved yet but tilted his head a bit.

"Aren't you gonna return it?"

Shizusumi rolled his eyes but did as told, they've snuggled under the bed, Shizu's arm under Hiiragi's neck and the other around his waist, pulling him a bit more closer than before.

"You sure Shiro-san wouldn't find it weird that her son is cuddling with another boy?" Hiiragi asked, tucking his head under Shizusumi's.

"Don't worry, I'm usually awake before she comes in and wakes us up," Shizusumi whispered, inhaling the faint smell of shampoo in Hiiragi's hair and sighs in contentment. "and I'm sure she's seen us cuddle before, she just doesn't say anything about it."

"Okay, alright then." Hiiragi eases into the embrace.

"Good night." A kiss on Hiiragi's forehead, soon after they both sleep peacefully.

There wasn't anything unusual anymore with what's happening. Hiiragi being engulfed in Shizusumi's hoodie under his soft blanket in his bed laying right next to him. This has happened way more times than Shizu can remember, way back since they were still kids, when it was still the four of them taking turns in sleeping at each others houses. Lately, Hiiragi has been sleeping over in his place, saying that he doesn't want to be alone when both of his parents are on their night shifts. Shizusumi was okay with it every time, of course, they're (more than) friends afterall.

When Hiiragi is over, Shizusumi spends these kinds of mornings just staring at Hiiragi's sleeping feature, brushing his hair away from his face, running his fingers on the delicate skin, his brows, his eyelids, the curve of his nose, his lips, the high of his cheekbone that isn't pressed onto the pillow, his chiseled jawline, knuckles barely touching everything like he's afraid it'll break, and when Hiiragi stirs awake he's quick to leave the bed.

But somehow this morning is different than the mornings he's gotten used to, Shizusumi feels something that he doesn't know he'll ever get to experience, and that is finally knowing the feeling of being loved back by someone just as much as how he loves.

This time, Shizusumi touches anything he can reach within Hiiragi, making sure his palm meets the tender skin, he's long known that Hiiragi is a heavy sleeper, before, he was only making sure that only himself can witness his own little rendezvous, if you can call it that. Not even Hiiragi who's his subject, roaming fingers on his skin can't wake him up suddenly. Now that he's sure the boy is his, he doesn't care if he's caught.

Shizumi admires, from the many, many days that he was put in this situation, he never really paid attention to just how beautiful Hiiragi truly is, and now being extra close to him (because there was always a gap between them before) creates a warm feeling inside his chest, he never wants to let go.

His alarm goes off, rousing up Hiiragi from his slumber, Shizu wants to curse at it, for disturbing this pretty boy from his dreams, but he knows if he had turned it off beforehand it'll be harder to wake up Hiiragi on his own, and they had to leave for school in an hour. (Hiiragi has been sleeping over a lot that he's got a spare uniform in Shizu's house.)

Unlike before, Shizusumi didn't pull away his grasp this time, only turning off the blaring sounds then sets his hands gently on Hiiragi's face where it was seconds ago.

"G'morning." Hiiragi whispers, voice hoarsed.

"Morning." He whispers back, as if talking louder will break the calm and quiet atmosphere sorrounding the room, he leans in to leave a peck on Hiiragi's forehead.

It was oddly quiet around the house, normally a feeble sound of music or morning news would be heard from the kitchen where Shizu's mother cooks them breakfast.

"Shiro-san?" Hiiragi started, not quite feeling up to conceive an actual question, though, Shizu gets what he's saying.

"She mentioned about leaving early last night, she must've already left." S

"Okay." Hiiragi basically lunged on top of him, completely making himself comfortable, as if they don't have anything to do.

"School, Hiiragi." Shizu demands and let's out a chuckle, but not making any effort to pull off Hiiragi from where he is.

"How about we sneak in during second or third period? We haven't done that in a while."

"I don't want to clean the gym again when we get caught."

"We're not getting caught, I promise." Hiiragi closes his eyes once more, listening to Shizu's heartbeat.

After school, they head towards the studio, Uenoyama already waiting for them outside. (A shock to both of them, he's usually late, almost an hour max).

Hiiragi fists on his pockets to get the money he spared for the tired looking boy in front of them, reaching it forward without saying anything.

"Thanks, but I don't need to be paid, I already told you that I'm not doing this just because you asked me to, I do want to play with you two-" Uenoyama abruptly cuts himself off when Hiiragi raises his other hand, fingers interlocked tightly with Shizu's. "Oh." He hastily grabs the money and puts it on his jacket pocket.

"So you did it, huh?" Uenoyama says on their break time, Shizusumi was out getting drinks from the vending machines. "Mafuyu's gonna be proud of you."

"Yeah, atleast he'll stop thinking that I'm trying to steal his man."

"Like that'll happen." Uenoyama rolls his eyes.

"You're not my type anyway, Uenoyama-kun."

"You're not mine either, and it's _Uenoyama-kun_." Says Uenoyama, perfectly copying how Mafuyu says his name.

**Author's Note:**

> uenoyama: mafuyu!! did you know hiiragi and shizusumi are now dating?  
> mafuyu: yes, hiiragi actually just texted me about it. im happy for him and shizu-chan  
> uenoyama: its gonna be a pain in practice when they start doing coupley things  
> mafuyu: maybe this is a sign that you should attend practice of your own band  
> mafuyu: and that's not a word, uenoyama-kun  
> uenoyama: :(


End file.
